Onin Mar
Onin Mar was a prodigy of Divine Magic during the 'Time of Tempus'. He became the greatest Divine Interpreter following the events of the Fragarach massacre. He joined Kite's country, where he began to spy on the Northern Abyss and following a conflict with Tempus, Bane of the West, he returned to Kite's Country. After the Invasion of Kite's Country and Kite losing his armor Onin Mar developed a terminal illness only curable through the use of abyssal magic. Youth Onin Mar was born in Wilmington. He grew up spending a large amount of time within church walls visiting way shrines of the Míshásta Pantheon. One day, a friend of Onin Mar was injured in a bandit attack on his family's business. Odin Mar was upset at being powerless to protect his friends, and started to dedicate himself to the study of various magic. In time, he shocked his parents with his decision to become an acolyte in the services of the gods. Prodigy of Divine Magic As his studies of the divine magic continued, he excelled ahead of his peers in his marks. He was the first to learn to cast simple spells drawn from divine power, and was the first to master complex rituals (years ahead of his time). With all of his power, he was transferred by the Theocratic body in Gaineamh to where his genius would be needed most - in Fragarach. For his exceptional talent, he was taken under the wing of a Divine Interpreter, and began to accept tutelage in the field. It took decades of meditation, practice, prayer, and reading to finally gain the knowledge he fought so hard for. Finally, he replaced the Divine Interpreter who had taken him in. Seeing his dedication, the Goddess Cera gave him her blessing. See here for information on his involvement during the Invasion of Kite's Country. Contracting Vampire's Stomach After the miserable affair in the northern reaches, Onin Mar returned to Lanista to figure out how best to stop Tempus. Unfortunately, he was infected with the resurgent strain of Vampires Stomach, a fatal plague-like disease. As so many others, he began to turn pale, lose his hair, and cough up/vomit blood. Onin Mar found no knowledge of how Vampire's Stomach could be properly treated in the Lanista League. Other priests abandoned him when he contracted the disease, and he was frequently booted from temples. As luck would have it, he managed to corner a Demon of considerably weak power, who told him that the disease can be controlled - and even cured - with demonic Abyssal Magic. Onin Mar resolved to return to Kite's Country, and travel farther north to the Abyss. After hiring a handful of other mercenaries (who either had or knew someone with Vampire's Stomach) they traveled northward. Kite's Country was deep in the spiritual depression caused by the war and the deaths of thousands across the countryside. They continued north until the finally hit a tribe of Giants. The Giants themselves were learned in the ways of Abyssal Magic, but would not teach the travelers the forbidden art due to already teaching it to a monk of the Skyseeker order and promising to never teach it again. Infuriated, Onin Mar and his band slew the Giant magic user. From here, Onin Mar performed a ritual to steal the knowledge from his victim. Cera, so disgusted by his gross misuse of the knowledge he had, took away her blessing, and cursed him forevermore with Vampire's Stomach as punishment for his wickedness. No longer bearing a disease, but a curse that could not be lifted, Onin Mar threw away his old identity and became took the identity of Tuahch. Tuahch, Scourge of the East Onin Mar, under the identity of Tuahch, rampaged southwards back into Kite's Country, where he used his great magic to take many innocents as his slaves. He took the slaves and many treasures, and escaped on a ship eastward. He became known as Tuahch, Scourge of the East, as he spread Vampire's Stomach to all who found his 'ghost ship'. He began to antagonize the Harkoma people, using his powerful magical knowledge to steal away more slaves to operate his ship and fight for him (all of which were plague-ridden with Vampire's Stomach). Having learned to control the actions of those with the affliction, he started a ruthless campaign towards Hollen (whom he held contempt for). Category:Characters